


Happy New Year My Lover

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 他們早就聊過除夕晚上的行程了；姜呂尚本來已經做好心理準備會被鄭友榮扯去某個人多擠擁的倒數場地，對方卻先一步對他將軍。
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 1





	Happy New Year My Lover

「你們除夕那天有要去哪嗎？」  
聖誕夜他們都聚在朴星和家吃飯；屋子的主人忙進忙出地把甜點和飲料端出來，沒有幫忙意願的金弘中懶洋洋地靠在沙發上對他們問道。  
「我約了朋友跨年！有個想去的公演。」  
宋旼琦興奮地在半空揮著拳頭；崔鍾浩小心地從宋旼琦的方圓兩米範圍撤退。  
「我應該會回家跟家人一起過。」崔傘吸著蜜桃果汁說道。「你們呢？第一年交往有要去哪倒數嗎？」  
被點名的鄭友榮和姜呂尚面面相覷；鄭友榮窩在姜呂尚身側，看到對方慌張地移開視線時瞇起了眼睛。  
「我們應該會留在我家、呃，倒數。」  
姜呂尚的吞吞吐吐令一眾鬣狗們都豎起了耳朵。  
「我為什麼覺得你們留在家不只是要倒數。」  
「那當然——」  
「拜托，不要在我的客廳講這種話題。」  
朴星和拿著塞得滿滿的托盤走過來，打斷了鄭友榮的回答；鄭友榮只是聳了聳肩，又倒回姜呂尚的身側。  
「反正，我們那天晚上會很忙。」  
「欵咦——」  
姜呂尚在金弘中鄙夷的眼神下燒紅了臉。

他們早就聊過除夕晚上的行程了；姜呂尚本來已經做好心理準備會被鄭友榮扯去某個人多擠擁的倒數場地，對方卻先一步對他將軍。  
「我們哪都不去。」  
「啊？你確定？」  
「新年第一天當然是要確保你這一年所有第一次都是我的。」  
「⋯⋯什麼意思？」  
鄭友榮眼裡不合時宜的鬥志令姜呂尚心中警鈴大作，還沒來得及反問鄭友榮，對方就扯住他的領子把他拉了過去。  
「這個、」鄭友榮親了一下他的唇。「這個、」鄭友榮在他的脖子上咬了一下。「還有這個，新的一年裡所有第一次都是我的。」  
下體被毫無預警地隔著褲子揉弄的感覺粗糙得令他忍不住呼痛，卻只換得男朋友熱情地親了上來。鄭友榮把他親得毫無反抗能力，吻到快要喘不過氣時才滿意地放過了他。  
「可是友榮、」  
「沒有可是！我已經決定了。你那天洗好躺著等我吧。」  
心意已決的鄭友榮就像狂牛一樣誰都攔不住；姜呂尚放棄掙扎。

他不是不懂鄭友榮的偏執。他雖然沒有交往過很多對象，但跟鄭友榮游走在友情與愛情之間的這些年來，他也的確沒怎麼有過空窗期。一方面當然因為他身邊不缺對他抱有好感的人，另一方面亦是因為受不了孤家寡人地看鄭友榮跟別人戀愛。每年跨年時他們都會把對象帶來聚會，跟不是對方的人分享新年的第一個吻；姜呂尚每次看著鄭友榮跟別人接吻時都空虛得幾乎感覺到疼痛，而他現在知道對方當時亦是同樣的心情。

除夕那天他們吃過飯後便一起窩在沙發上看電影；明明跟他們平常在家裡約會的行程沒有不同，姜呂尚卻莫名感到緊張。鄭友榮拿來毛毯把兩人包裹起來，身體緊緊地貼著他縮成一團；姜呂尚知道這只是對方一貫怕冷的表現，但環在鄭友榮腰上的手仍是緊張得找不到方向。  
「你怎麼了？」鄭友榮斜眼看他。「想到等下要上床緊張到坐不住？」  
「才不是。」姜呂尚馬上否認。「我為什麼要緊張？又不是第一次。」  
「沒到12點不許亂來，我可不容許你到時候射不出來。」鄭友榮把姜呂尚迷路的手帶到自己小腹上。「抱這裡，不要動。」  
姜呂尚的舌頭一瞬像是打結了一樣；想要辯駁的話在腦內轉了幾個圈，最終還是沒找到出口。

電影準時在11時55分結束，乘著鄭友榮上廁所的空檔，姜呂尚把暖氣調高了一點。  
微妙的緊張與安心在他的大腦裡織出一張錯綜複雜的網，干擾他的思路。連他自己也不清楚這些紊亂的心情是從何而來——他想自己跟鄭友榮花在曖昧上的年月可能真的超過他能承受的範圍，真正能跟對方一起迎接新的一年時，反而感覺什麼都不真實了。  
鄭友榮回到沙發上自己的位置，依偎在姜呂尚身側用遙控器打開電視上的倒數節目。螢幕上的時鐘顯示著距離新年還剩下兩分鐘；畫面裡的人吵吵鬧鬧，此刻他們卻都已聽不下去。  
「呂尚啊。」  
「嗯。」  
鄭友榮看著他；姜呂尚這才終於呼出卡在胸口的那一截空氣。他好像整個晚上都沒好好看過鄭友榮；他自初識起就追趕著的那雙眼睛此時只映照出他一人。  
「今年⋯⋯真的很謝謝你。」鄭友榮無意識地玩著他的手指說道。「我本來差一點就——」  
「噓。」姜呂尚用力握了一下他的手；後悔的話他們講過太多了，現在不再需要回想。「我愛你。你以後都幸福就夠了。」  
「我也愛你。」  
鄭友榮淺淺地笑了笑，從沙發上小心地跪起來、捧住姜呂尚的臉。  
「十！」  
電視的聲音令姜呂尚分心了一下；但鄭友榮壓在他額上的吻馬上讓他回神。  
「我們以後都這樣一起吧。」  
「五！」  
「約好了。」  
「三！」  
「新年快樂、呂尚啊——」  
鄭友榮湊過來的一刻，姜呂尚也閉上了眼睛。鄭友榮的吻一如既往地熱情又纏綿；姜呂尚環住他的腰，讓他能更緊貼自己一點。  
就算不加以言語，他們也知道彼此想講的、想證明的是什麼。錯過的時間太多，他們亦無以挽回；唯一能做的，就只有讓未來的他們不再後悔。

鄭友榮一邊親吻他，一邊摸進他的衣服裡要把他的上衣脫掉。剛洗完手的手掌涼涼的，碰到小腹時冰得令姜呂尚忍不住笑著推開了他；鄭友榮不滿地戳了一下他的腰側，然後把他的毛衣完全脫下來。  
「煩死了、我的手就是會冰嘛！」  
鄭友榮把他推倒在沙發上、讓他躺平後馬上把自己的上衣也甩到一旁。冰冰涼涼的指尖按上他的乳頭，姜呂尚才求饒地握住了對方的手腕。  
「呀、好了。」  
他把鄭友榮的手掌貼到自己臉頰上，偏頭親了一下對方的手腕。鄭友榮哼了一聲，再次低下頭在他身上落下濕熱的細吻。

當仔細的前戲開始變得不足時，鄭友榮才再次親了上來。姜呂尚一邊回應對方的吻，一邊分神地想著對方是不是以前也這樣親吻每一任的情人。他讓手掌在鄭友榮的後腰畫圓，隔著褲子越摸越往下，一直到可以揉弄鄭友榮的臀肉時才停下來。今年減重有成的人現在連屁股都變得挺翹緊實；他漫不輕心地拍了拍鄭友榮的臀，心想反正這以後都是他的。  
鄭友榮沒有發現他的分心，結束一吻後便幫他把褲子脫掉。他們都已經是興奮的狀態，鄭友榮脫下褲子時，亦顯然跟姜呂尚不相伯仲。鄭友榮跨坐在他的大腿上，正想彎身給他口交時，卻被姜呂尚點了點肩膀。  
「要轉過來嗎？」  
鄭友榮換了方向重新跪到沙發上時差點因為重心不穩而摔下去，被姜呂尚迅速地握住他的腰拉回去；擾攘了好一陣，他們才終於調對了姿勢。姜呂尚看著背對他趴在自己身上的鄭友榮，忍不住戲謔地往前舔了一下正好在自己眼前的穴口，令鄭友榮差點因為腿軟從他身上掉下來。  
「呀！你再這樣我就不做了。」  
「好啦好啦。」  
他沾滿潤滑液的指尖按上鄭友榮的穴口時，對方也張口把他的頂端含了進去，令他忍不住輕嘶了一聲。口交和擴張在他們之間當然都不是新鮮事，但69的姿勢卻好像令一切都變得新鮮起來。他現在已經很熟悉鄭友榮的身體了：耐心地慢慢插入兩指後，只要往下一邊用指腹摩挲同一區、再加上舌尖戳弄穴口的話——  
「哼嗯！」  
鄭友榮的腰隨即軟了下來，連帶把姜呂尚的男根含得更深了點。姜呂尚伸手扶住對方的腰，覺得突如其來的刺激令他下腹一緊；他忘了這個姿勢會令兩人的快感更緊密相連，突然被鄭友榮含至深處令他有點吃不消。他定了定神，才讓雙指在窄道裡抽送起來；鄭友榮模模糊糊地埋在他的胯間一邊給他口交一邊呻吟，令姜呂尚手上的動作也不甚集中。  
勉強擴張至四指，鄭友榮就吐出了嘴裡被含得濕亮的陽物。他的腳步有點虛浮，但還是找回了69前坐在姜呂尚大腿上的姿勢；姜呂尚安撫地摸著他的大腿外側，那人就深呼吸著握住他的陽物坐了下去。  
「哈啊⋯⋯」  
沙發的空間並不大，但鄭友榮還是抓到了一個讓兩人都舒服的節奏。鄭友榮的速度往往有點急，赤裸又直接的刺激令姜呂尚只能喘氣。他的雙手輕按住對方的腰，任由鄭友榮搖著腰上下地給予他快感；他忍不住閉上眼睛，沒多久就聽到對方的笑聲。  
「要到了？」  
「不是、⋯⋯這幾天都沒做，有點敏感⋯⋯」  
「還不行唷。」  
鄭友榮用手蓋住他的嘴巴，腰肢快速地動了起來。姜呂尚發出被擊潰的呻吟，往後完全躺倒在沙發上；鄭友榮太會騎、太懂他的喜好了，弄了沒多久就令他感覺來到快感的邊緣。  
許是怕他太快繳械，鄭友榮緩了緩起伏的動作，伏下身來親吻他。姜呂尚放任對方舔進自己的嘴裡，在鄭友榮壞心地夾緊他時不禁輕哼出聲。  
「你也動動看⋯⋯」  
姜呂尚一手按住鄭友榮的背把他按到自己懷裡，雙腳在沙發上找到重心後，便配合鄭友榮的節奏開始一下一下地往上頂。這樣的體位讓他們都更為興奮，鄭友榮把臉埋在他的肩窩、把滿滿的呻吟都壓在他的鎖骨上。  
「好像、快到了⋯⋯」  
明明是先挑逗的人，卻每次都因為敏感而輕易投降。姜呂尚以抱住鄭友榮的姿勢翻身讓兩人面對面躺在沙發上，再按著對方的大腿開始小幅度地抽插。鄭友榮抱住他的脖子、在他耳邊哼哼唧唧地胡亂叫著他的名字。  
「我、我不行了——」  
姜呂尚以親吻封緘鄭友榮剩下來的話語，停下動作轉而伸手套弄鄭友榮的根莖。那人嗚咽著在他的懷裡縮緊了身體，達到高潮的同時夾緊了姜呂尚令他也射了出來。

洗完澡回到床上已是一個小時後的事，鄭友榮不客氣地霸佔了他的枕頭，打著哈欠在床上滑手機。姜呂尚無言地打算去吹頭髮，卻看到鄭友榮爬了起來。  
「過來，我幫你。」  
他坐在床邊，鄭友榮就跪在他身後拿著吹風機仔細地把他的頭髮吹乾。機器運作的聲音下他的意識亦漸漸遠去，依在鄭友榮胸前、被按摩著頭皮的此刻姜呂尚只覺得溫暖得快要睡著。就連他內心僅剩的那一點不安都好像被鄭友榮溫柔的手指安撫了，從他心房滿溢的只剩下純粹的愛情。  
「好囉。」  
鄭友榮把吹風機的電線整理好、放回桌上；他就著從後抱著姜呂尚的姿勢彎下腰來，在他的臉上親了一口。  
「新年快樂，親愛的。」

Happy new year my lover.


End file.
